Conventionally, manufacturers producing electrical equipment etc. use production management systems. Data for the parts necessary to produce products is then managed while developing a new product so that parts can be shared and ordered.
For example, technology where the management of product construction and the ordering of production is carried out using separate systems is disclosed in patent document 1. This system is a coordinated system where a product data management system (Product Data Management (PDM)) for making and managing order information and parts information for product groups constituting equipment taken as the production target and a production ordering system (Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP)) for setting expiration dates and performing production control etc. relating to production of equipment taken as the production target operate in a coordinated manner.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-192352.    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-139748.